


Nesting Time

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Birth, Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy, Wholesome, mostly sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: The Laguz Emancipation Army gains a new member, in the form of Vika the Raven. However, it seems the raven has come to the army in the early stage of her pregnancy. Tormod and Muarim help the Raven through her pregnancy and to her birth of her child. (Implied Laguz father, otherwise she wouldn't be able to be a laguz unit in Radiant Dawn)





	Nesting Time

The vast Grann desert was home to Tormod and Muarim’s Laguz Emancipation Army, the pair having returned to their home in the desert after the Mad King’s War. Upon their return, they found a new face amongst the Army. A raven named Vika who had recently been rescued by some of the Army, from one of the many disobedient and unruly senators, this one who had been keeping many laguz, but they were only able to save one. However, the one they did manage to save seemed to be very distant, she was also very defensive and lashed out at many of the laguz who came close to her. Tormod had received some rudimentary staff training while fighting in the Crimean Liberation Army, and he was going to help the raven, no matter what. Tormod approached the raven, who had formed a sort of nest in the corner of one of the back rooms, with blankets and a few stalagmites giving her nest a sort of surrounding defense. 

“Go away!” The raven screeched at Tormod and Muarim, she looked terrified. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Tormod tried to reassure her, holding out his healing staff to help her. She was healed, but more than anything else, one thing became clear. “Wh-what….?” Tormod was surprised, as well as confused, considering that the raven had confused him. “Little one, what is the matter?” Muarim rested a hand onto Tormod’s shoulder. “Um…. Uh….” Tormod was eventually able to relay to Muarim that he felt a second life from within the raven’s stomach. “I understand, little one. She is with child. Please, would you tell us your name?” The raven calmed down, but was still defensive. “V-vika….” Her voice was far less loud, even raspy, compared to the earlier screech that Vika had produced. “She is scared, little one. Don’t pressure her for information.” Tormod nodded, and sat down outside of Vika’s makeshift nest. “S-so…. Vika… would you like to tell us what happened? Or ... perhaps if you’d like…. Could I help you with your nest?” 

Vika was quiet for a good long while, not sure on what to say to Tormod or Muarim. Eventually she spoke up. “Y-you can help me… w-with my nesting and… stuff….” Tormod nodded. “Great! Where do we begin?” Vika gasped a little, surprised at Tormod’s forwardness. “Please, do not worry yourself with the little one. He is simply very excitable. Alongside that, he is quick with a comeback to whoever speaks ill of the laguz.” Vika nodded. “I…. I’m hungry…. I wanna have….ummm…. Spatzlie?” She was trying to remember the name of a specific kind of food. “I don’t know what this Spatzlie is, but I dunno if we can get it. We are in the desert after all.” Tormod responded. “Though we do have some wild nuts and berries that we collect and hold for meals. Some rice too.” Muarim offered a somewhat more detailed answer on what they did have on offer. So, Vika got a nice meal of roasted nuts and berries on a bed of rice. 

Time passed on in peace, the Laguz Emancipation Army amassed more members, and Vika’s pregnancy progressed well. Tormod and Muarim helped her out where and when they could, and Vika was kept in good health. Her stomach had grown and her clothes had to be resized, so that she didn’t have to walk around naked. She spent a lot of time in her nest, Tormod or Muarim with her to give her company and help her when she needed something. She was in her third trimester, and was waddling much more than walking. Her skinny frame was not exactly built for a pregnancy. 

The day she was due came very suddenly, shocking both Tormod and Muarim. Muarim helped her get the baby pushed out, and Tormod used his staff training to keep her healthy. After a few hours of tense waiting and sounds from where VIka had made her bed, out came the resounding wail of a child. Soon, the baby was swaddled and Vika was nursing it. It was a baby girl, someone Vika had decided to name Jocasta. A small gathering of the other Emancipation Army members, who cheered when the door was opened. Muarim kept them out of the room, and Tormod quieted them down. “Shush! Vika’s just given birth and is very tired.” The crowd dispersed, understanding that the new mother needed to be left in peace. So, Vika was left in peace and Tormod almost immediately passed out. He was overexerted and tired. Muarim tended to VIka, to help her feel better. Time passed for them in peace, until a few months before the trio met Micaiah and her allies at the Umono Prison Camp after doing some investigation for Sothe relative to Daein’s treatment under the Begnion occupation force.


End file.
